footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemanja Vidić
| cityofbirth = Titovo Užice | countryofbirth = SFR Yugoslavia | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Centre-back | currentclub = Internazionale | clubnumber = 15 | youthyears = 1989-1994 1994-1996 1996-2000 | youthclubs = Jedinstvo Užice Sloboda Užice Red Star Belgrade | years = 2000-2004 2000-2001 2004-2006 2006-2014 2014- | clubs = Red Star Belgrade → Spartak Subotica (loan) Spartak Moscow Manchester United Internazionale | caps(goals) = 67 (12) 27 (6) 39 (4) 211 (15) 6 (0) | nationalyears = 2002-2011 | nationalteam = Serbia | nationalcaps(goals) = 56 (2) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Nemanja Vidić (born 21 October 1981) is a Serbian footballer who plays for Italian club Internazionale. He was part of the Serbian national team from 2002 to 2011. After establishing himself at Red Star Belgrade during the early 2000s, Vidić moved to Spartak Moscow in the summer of 2004. He further increased his reputation when he was part of the "Famous Four" Serbian national team defence that conceded just one goal during the 2006 FIFA World Cup qualification campaign. He would later sign for Manchester United for around £7 million in January 2006 before establishing a prominent defensive partnership with Rio Ferdinand the following season and earning a reputation for defensive consistency and awareness. He left Manchester United at the end of his contract in July 2014, joining Inter on a free transfer. Vidić has collected a host of honours in his United career, including three consecutive Premier League titles (five titles in total), the UEFA Champions League, the FIFA World Club Cup, three League Cup medals, as well as being included in three consecutive (four in total) PFA Team of the Year sides from 2007 to 2009. In the 2008–09 season, he helped United to a record-breaking run of 14 consecutive clean sheets and was awarded the Barclays Player of the Season. He also collected both the club's Fans' and Players' Player of the Year awards. At the start of the 2010–11 season, Vidić was selected as the new team captain of Manchester United. He collected his second Premier League Player of the Season award in 2010–11. Honours Clubs ; Red Star Belgrade * Yugoslav Cup (1): 2001–02 * First League of Serbia and Montenegro (1): 2003–04 * Serbia and Montenegro Cup (1): 2003–04 ; Manchester United * Premier League (5): 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09, 2010–11, 2012–13 * Football League Cup (3): 2005–06, 2008–09, 2009–10 * FA Community Shield (5): 2007, 2008, 2010, 2011, 2013 * UEFA Champions League (1): 2007–08 * FIFA Club World Cup (1): 2008 Individual * Best Sportsman of SD Crvena Zvezda: 2002 * Serbia's Overseas Player of the Year (4): 2005 (with Spartak Moscow), 2007, 2008, 2010 (with Manchester United) * Serbian Footballer of the Year (2): 2005 (with Spartak Moscow), 2008 (with Manchester United) * PFA Premier League Team of the Year (4): 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09, 2010–11 * Premier League Player of the Month (1): January 2009 * Premier League Player of the Season (2): 2008–09, 2010–11 * Sir Matt Busby Player of the Year (1): 2008–09 * Players' Player of the Year (1): 2008–09 * ESM Team of the Year (3): 2006–07, 2008–09, 2010–11 * FIFA FIFPro World XI (2): 2008–09, 2010–11 External links * Official website * Manchester United Official Player Statistics * Player profile on Serbian National Team page * Manchester United profile * UEFA profile * Category:1981 births Category:Serbian and Montenegrin players Vidic Category:Red Star Belgrade players Category:FK Spartak Subotica players Category:FC Spartak Moscow players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Inter Milan players Category:Players Category:Serbian players Category:Living people Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players